


It Started with a Box

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John gets a package in the mail from his boyfriend, Dave. When John opens up the box and finds out what it is, he uses the situation to play a little joke on Dave.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 31





	It Started with a Box

John opens up the gift Dave sent him in the mail.

They’ve been dating for about three years now! Ever since they were 16! John giggles with glee as he pulls out something wrapped in bubble wrap.

When John gets a look at what it is, John’s eyes lose all of their sparkles and turn dull. 

Johhn holds up a box and instantly recognizes it as a sex toy.

Dave made a joke earlier that John’s gonna get great use out of it and he made it sound like it was going to be a game they would be able to play together.

John instantly calls up Dave.

“Yo, man.” Dave instantly answers, “you uh… got that package yet?”

Sounds like Dave’s already getting hot.

“Yes, but I havent opened it yet.” John lies. “Oh I’m really hoping that it’s good!”

John pretends to talk to his dad who’s still at work at the moment.

“What is that dad!?” John smiles and holds back a laugh, “oh no! It’s mine! It’s just a gift I got from my boyfriend! You wanna see what it is with me?”

“Wait- John- don’t!” Dave tries to stop him.

“Don’t what?” John asks. “Don’t open it? Why not? Oh… is it embarrassing!?”

“Yes!” Dave loses his cool. “Dude! Just don’t-”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad, honey!” John starts fumbling around with the bubble wrap just to make noise and then says, “oh. Uh… haha…”

“Shit dude! I am so sorry! I just-“

John bursts out into laughter, “hahahahaha!”

“You just pranked me… didn’t you?” Dave asks, sounding like he was just defeated.

“Yep!” John sounds triumphant.

“Damn you, Egbert.” Dave sounds like he just slumped down onto his bed or a couch or something.

“Well… you still get a reward for all that, so no complaining.” John lifts up the box and reads the side info, “Wow. Ten inches… I’m gonna see just how much of this I can take!”

Dave sounds content as he says, “nice.”


End file.
